A New Day
by BlackBandit111
Summary: Tag to season 4, episode 3. Arthur's thoughts as he mourns his father and those after he opens the doors. Oneshot.


**Hello, viewers! I really do need to update stories but Merlin fanfictions are coming to me and bothering me until I write them, so here's this! No slash, set in the fourth season just after Arthur's father dies.**

* * *

Arthur's knees ached from kneeling so long, and his cheeks were salty with tears that continuously fell from his stinging eyes. Yet before dawn, he didn't dare stand up; he forced himself to look up his father, looking peaceful and hands folded over his chest holding his sword in the wooden, elegant coffin. His father's scar was not stretched as his face was completely lax, giving Arthur the sense that Uther was not dead, merely asleep.

Arthur's eyes were closed, his hands clasped over the cold fingers of his father as the first morning light filtered in through the tall windows. The light was bright behind his eyelids, yet he did not open them. Not yet. He was still mourning, reminiscing. Slight anger crept into his consciousness for the first time since before his father died; why was the sun shining, the birds singing? It should be dark, and stormy, and cold. All should be silent, not even the wind moaning.

Arthur sighed, unfolded his hands, and stood, stretching. Now was the time where he was to be numb; fill out necessary paperwork, write inevitable letters, and face the truth that his father was to be burned in a boat on a lake later on that evening. Stay calm and collected during the ceremony, bow his head in appropriate places, then go to his room to unleash his feelings from that day and to grieve alone once again.

There had been so many things he had still wished to do, and thinking that it could wait, there was endless time. He thought back on his foolish actions ruefully. He had been naive, overconfident in his own sense. Time had run out, and he had wanted to do so much. He ran his palms across his now stinging skin, wiping away any evidence at all that there had once been tears. Standing, he sniffed, and slowly approaching the doors, opened them.

The sight that greeted him made Arthur's heart soften from its solidness that would keep it intact for the painful day he was about to face. The raven head was turned, the knees slightly bent and the shoulders slumped. Hands rested deadly upon the young man's chest, and Arthur could not see his expression. "Merlin." It was said gently, sadness lacing the edges of it; and only then did the young Prince- now King- discover that his manservant was, indeed, awake. The raven head turned towards him to reveal the pale complexion of Merlin, where he looked up. The cerulean eyes were worn, and endlessly tired. If the dark, dark bags under his eyes and pale face- paler than normal, Arthur noted- were anything to go by, Merlin had been up all night. "It's a new day."

Arthur took a deep breath. It was a new day. He needed to do what was necessary today, and that was that. There was no escaping it. Merlin's gaze slid down for a moment, in a contemplative gesture; yet after a few moments of silence, they rose, and his servant wearily pushed himself to his feet. Merlin's keen eyes were trailed on Arthur the whole time. He stood rigidly, as if in pain; and Arthur noticed with another pang of guilt and sadness that it was likely Merlin had waited there awake all night. He had probably remained in the same position the whole time, for fear the sounds of movement may disturb his King.

"You been here all night?"

His servant swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing slightly as if he was trying not to cry, although there were no tears in his eyes. "...I didn't want you to feel you were alone." Arthur was touched. Not surprised, however as he nodded his head and sighed, nearly inaudible. He gazed at Merlin with something new in his eyes- respect, friendship. Thanks.

What he said next, he meant every word. "You are a loyal friend, Merlin." Merlin's sight darted down again to floor, as if he was ashamed of something and accepting, yet un-pleased, at the same time. Merlin was grateful for the friendship acknowledged, yet unhappy with the circumstance under which was offered. He pursed his lips before Arthur turned and slowly closed the door, locking his emotions inside. The day did not seem to hard to face now. Merlin was by his side, and even though he wasn't good with a sword and couldn't defend himself for his life, it made Arthur feel safer. It comforted him to know that his friend would stick by him, help write the letters, have jokes and retorts at the ready if he saw it was too much for his master. Merlin would be standing next to him as they lit the boat on fire on the lake, slightly shifting so he was closer to better inform Arthur that he was there should Arthur need anything. Merlin would work his own way through the paperwork, and Arthur would mysteriously notice the stack getting smaller and smaller with Merlin's passing by his desk, and the completed pile growing larger... faster. Arthur could, in no way, shape, or form, convey his thanks.

He took a deep, sharp breath, clasping his hands and turning around to face Merlin once again. "You must be hungry," Arthur said, brows furrowed. He found with slight, concealed amusement that Merlin's lips were upturned.

"Starving," he replied, half-smiling still. Seeing Merlin's reaction made Arthur smile a little, too.

"Me too." He responded, looking at Merlin with something unreadable in his expression. "Come on," he added, walking past Merlin and up the staircase at a quicker pace, "you can make us some breakfast."

Later on that day, as he was crowned, stood, and pronounced king, Arthur scanned the crowd of onlookers. "Long live the king! Long live the king!" They chanted. Gwen was clapping and grinning up at him, yet this was not who he sought.

When he found Merlin, he noticed the garments he had given him earlier were being worn. "Come on Merlin," Arthur had said, "you'll wear these. Can't have the servant to the new king be wearing rags at the ceremony, now can we?"

Arthur realized Merlin was looking at him with what could be considered a proud expression, and opened his mouth widely. Arthur heard him over everyone else in the room.

"Long live the king!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment for your thoughts!**


End file.
